choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
This page contains the choices in Desire & Decorum, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Import now! (Choice 2) * Play without importing. (Choice 3) Choice 2 * Yes, I would like to change my face. (Choice 3) * No, I shall continue with my current face. (Choice 4) Choice 3 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 4 * Blissful Braids (��20) * Ornate Onyx (��20) * Floral Fancy (��15) * Plaits and Pins (��15) * Fiery Waves (��20) * Blonde Chignon * Untamed Curls * Sophisticated Spirals * Upswept Brunette Choice 5 * Perfect! Let's away! (Choice 6 or 7) * Not quite right. Let's try something else. (Return to Choice 3) Choice 6 (imported choices) * Yes, I'd like to rename Countess Clara Mills of Edgewater (Choice 7) * No, I shall keep my current name. (Skip Choices 7+8) Choice 7 * What is your first name? Default is "Clara". Choice 8 * What is Clara's surname? Default is "Mills". Diamond Choice 1 (If you have the pug) * Yes, I wish to rename Sunny. * No, I'd like to keep his name the same. Diamond Choice 2 (If you have the horse) * Yes, I wish to rename Clover. * No, I'd like to keep her name the same. Choice 9 (imported choices) * Yes, I chose to marry you! * No, I picked someone else... Choice 9 (default) * Mr. Sinclaire * Prince Hamid * Miss Parsons * Sir Luke Chapter One: Family Matters Choices Choice 1 * I thought you were dead! (No effect) * I can't express how happy I am to meet you! (Harry +Relationship) Choice 2 * So she can show emotion! (No effect) * It warms my heart to see a happy reunion. (No effect) Choice 3 * Why are you back now? (No effect) * Why did you fake your own death? (No effect) * Why didn't you return when Father died? (No effect) Choice 4 * Does this mean you're still engaged to him? (No effect) * Did you know he was alive? (No effect) * Is this giving you second thoughts about us? (❤ +Parsons) The third option is only available if you are engaged to her. Choice 5 * Viscount Harry's return has come as quite the shock to us all. (No effect) * I care because we're family. (No effect) Choice 6 * Listen to Mr. Marlcaster's truth about Viscount Harry. (��15) * Let Mr. Marlcaster be. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * But you can't abandon Edgewater. (No effect) * And you have to answer the Crown's call. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Apparently not everything. (No effect) * He clearly had his reasons. (Harry +Relationship) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * The boar! (No effect) * The leaves! (No effect) * The branches! (No effect) If the timer ends, you miss and startle the boar. Diamond Choice 4 * I miss him terribly. (No effect) * But he's not completely gone. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Wish I had known sooner. (No effect) * Would have done the same. (No effect) " " Choice 7 * Deciding upon a dress. (❤ +LI) * Seeing our friends and family together. (❤ +LI) * Our wedding night. (❤ +LI) Choice 8 * Sir Gideon wouldn't dare risk showing his face again. (No effect) * I don't think we've seen the last of Sir Gideon's influence. (No effect) Choice 9 * Invite LI to stay the night. (��20) (❤ +LI) * Send LI away. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 ''' * My bedroom. (No effect) * The dining room. (No effect) * The duke's study. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 7 (Bedroom) *Push LI onto the bed. (No effect) *Fall onto the bed. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Dining room) * Swipe the plates off the table. (No effect) * Pull LI to the chair. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Study) * Sweep the books off the desk. (No effect) * Push LI onto the sofa. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 ' * Do not dare stop now. (No effect) * Just hold me. (No effect) ''❤ +LI '''Diamond Choice 9 (Parsons) * Can't wait to wake up next to you every morning. (❤ +Parsons) * Wonder if Viscount Harry will try to claim your attention. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Hamid) *Can't wait to wake up next to you every morning. (❤ +Hamid) *Wonder when I'll meet your family. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Sinclaire) *Can't wait to wake up next to you every morning. (❤ +Sinclaire) *Wonder is anyone else from our past will return. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 10 (Only if Briar is married) * How was Mr. Marlcaster/Mr. Woods? (No effect) * Can you believe you're a married woman? (No effect) Choice 10 * Everything remains the same. (No effect) * I don't know yet. (No effect) Choice 11 * Floral Flirt (��12) ( ) (+Manners) * A Maiden Fair (No effect) Choice 12 * A Festive Feather (��15) (+Manners) * A Wreath of Gold (��20) (No effect) * A Band of Jewels (��20) * A Perfect Plume (��20) * A Bountiful Bloom (��15) * A Touch of Shade (No effect) * A Hatless Head (No effect) " " Note: if you got the Edgewater Jewels and want to wear them, you have to choose an option in Choice 12 and then manually reopen the closet. Grandmother +Relationship if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 13 * Beyond excited at the chance to know him. (Harry +Relationship) * Worried what this could mean for my title. (No effect) * Unsure if that man is truly Viscount Harry. (No effect) ❤ +LI if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 14 * Planning the wedding. (No effect) * Seeing Edgewater once more. (No effect) * Getting away from Bath. (No effect) Choice 15 * Observe. (No effect) Chapter Two: Ashes to Ashes Choices Choice 1 * This... this is horrible! (No effect) * You can come back from this. (No effect) Choice 2 * I must see it for myself. (No effect) * I won't let you face this alone. (❤ +Sinclaire if he is your LI) Choice 3 * That's suspicious... (No effect) * Perhaps it was a servant? (No effect) Choice 4 * Stay and help Mr. Sinclaire look through the remains. (�� 16) * Return to Edgewater. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Those memories aren't gone... They live on in you. (No effect) *You'll make a new one, and new memories to fill it with (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I'll be right by your side through all of this. (No effect) *You're not one to give up. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *View. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *This is a chance to make Ledford Park ours. (No effect) *The walls may be gone, but this is still your home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Your friends are here for you. (No effect) *You don't need to decide anything right now. (No effect) *I love you, no matter what. (❤ +Sinclaire) You only get the third option if you are engaged to Mr. Sinclaire. " " Choice 5 * I have plenty of space for visitors. (No effect) * I won't hear of you staying anywhere else! (No effect) * You can share my rooms... (❤ +Sinclaire) You only get the third option if you are engaged to Mr. Sinclaire. Choice 6 * Why won't you tell anyone what you were up to? (No effect) * I understand... it must be hard to talk about the war. (Harry +Relationship) * Mr. Marlcaster told me what you did, and I think it was very brave. (Harry +Relationship) You only get the third option if you talked to Mr. Marlcaster about what happened to Harry in the premium scene in the previous chapter. Choice 7 * Forget Me Not (�� 25) ( , +Manners, Grandmother +Relationship) * Empire Evening (No effect) Choice 8 * Sir Luke and Prince Hamid * Mr. Marlcaster and Countess Henrietta * Viscount Harry and Miss Parsons * Mr. Sinclaire and the Dowager Countess You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. There are no choices associated with the first and the last options. Choice 9 (Mr. Marlcaster and Countess Henrietta) * I actually agree with you. (No effect) * Mr. Marlcaster was trying to be a good brother. (No effect) Choice 10 (Viscount Harry and Miss Parsons) * You missed a lot while you were gone. (No effect) * I bet the viscount's mystery lady doesn't even exist! (No effect) Choice 11 * He's not the Harry you knew. (No effect) * It's me he's avoiding. (No effect) Choice 12 * Positively thrilled! (No effect) * A bit nervous, actually. (No effect) * Looking forward to being with you. (❤ +Parsons) You only get the third option if you are engaged to Ms. Parsons. Choice 13 * You must have been homesick before, in all your travels? (No effect) * Do you write them while you're away? (No effect) Choice 14 * Her travels. (No effect) * Her love of art. (No effect) * Her beauty. (No effect) Choice 15 * Customize your wedding invitations. (�� 17) * Send the plain invitations. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 *'Love conquers all obstacles.' (No effect) *'Together, we shall embark on the greatest adventure of all.' (No effect) *'It's time to eat, drink, and be married!' (No effect) DIamond Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *How do you want to sign off? Default is "The Lady of Edgewater" but depending on the device you use; space may not be enough, so it could look like "The Lady of Edg". Grandmother +Relationship '' '''Diamond Choice 8' *Rose, to signify our love. (No effect) *Horsehoe, to represent the Edgewater Estate. (Grandmother +Relationship) *Crown, for the saviors of the royal family. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Take it. Diamond Choice 10 *We are really, truly getting married! (No effect) *I wish to feel your kiss. (No effect) ❤ +LI " " Choice 16 * Examine. (No effect) Choice 17 * Chase after him! (Harry +Relationship) * Demand he answer the Countess of Edgewater! (No effect) Chapter Three: A Mother's Touch Choices Choice 1 *Stealing Mr. Marlcaster's inheritance! (No effect) *''Actually'' poisoning someone! (No effect) *Nothing, and he's simply fishing for information. (No effect) Choice 2 *Tell him how you feel. (Express Yourself) *Allow time to heal his wounds. (Time Heals All Wounds) *Accept that you can't regain what was lost. Choice 3 *Was not expecting another surprise guest! *Have never been so happy to see you! (+Manners) Choice 4 *She is not solely responsible, Mrs. Daly (No effect) *I can't believe you did this again, Briar! (No effect) Choice 5 *Unnecessary! *Quite thoughtful! (+Manners) Choice 6 *Never should have let you two meet *Suppose the more the merrier (+Manners) Choice 7 *My fiance. (No effect) *The love of my life. (No effect) *A man I'm marrying for his money Choice 8 *Be proud to call him 'son' (+Manners) *Keep a careful eye on him Choice 9 *Love Eternal (�� 25) (White Wedding) *Sweet Simplicity Choice 10 This is a timed choice! *Grab Briar's hand! ➡️ (Correct) (+Manners) *Grab my hand! *Grab LI's hand! If the timer runs out you stand still, hesitating on your next move Choice 11 *Attend the bazaar with LI and your friends (�� 18) *Return to Edgewater immediately (Home Sweet Home) Choice 12 *Discover the best riding trails! (No effect) *Create a lavish estate to rival even Edgewater! (No effect) Choice 13 *Rather empty *Full of potential (no effect) Choice 14 *Your crafting workshop. *Your music library. (No effect) *Your throne room. Choice 15 *Rescue and adopt the fawn (�� 19) *Take the carriage back to Edgewater. Diamond choice 1 *Do not fear, We're here to help (no effect) *It looks like you have quite the thorn in your side Diamond choice 2 *Grab Diamond choice 3 This is a timed choice! *Miss *Fumble *Slice (correct) Diamond choice 4 Name the fawn. Default name is Belle Deerly Beloved Diamond choice 5 *Attend my wedding! *See the Edgewater gardens! (no effect) *Become best friends with Sunny! Diamond choice 6 Name Sir Luke's Estate, Default name is Harperland Manor '' '''Choice 16' *I don't believe you for a moment *I'm glad you can spend time with him (+Manners) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Desire & Decorum